1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image receptor support device and particularly those used for mammogram systems.
2. Background
Mammograms have become routine diagnostic requiring the placement of a woman's breasts over an image receptor. X-rays pass through the breast tissue to create an image for examination. An image receptor support device, sometimes referred to as a Bucky plate, provides the support and patient interface surface for conducting this procedure. An image receptor support device typically comprises a substantially x-ray transparent material that allows the x-rays to pass through to the image receptor. An image receptor may be a physical sheet or a digital receptor. AN image receptor may be configured to slide into an image support device. Many women put off or completely refrain from scheduling mammograms as they find the procedure to be very uncomfortable. Image receptor support devices are not configured with a woman's comfort in mind. They are typically a rectangular plate having relatively sharp edges. Women must press hard against the support device for proper positioning of the breast, and this rectangular shaped image receptor support sometimes causes bruising along the patient's rib cage and/or abdomen. In addition, the sharp edges of the rectangular shaped image receptor support can be very uncomfortable as it presses into the patients skin. Furthermore, the image receptor support device is typically cold to the touch making the procedure more uncomfortable. Patients confined to a wheelchair often find it particularly difficult to position themselves properly against an image receptor support device.